septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo Banda
Milo Banda is Jenna Heap's biological father and a voyager. Biography Early Life Milo was born to the Banda family, and was likely a rich merchant. He went out on dates with Marcia Overstrand, but she got caught up with her ExtraOrdinary Wizard duties. Queen Cerys fell in love with him and asked him for dinner to the Palace, and eventually Milo married Cerys. Marcia was sad, but she still loved Milo deep inside. During Jenna's Birth When Cerys and Milo were aware of Cerys' pregnancy, they were very happy. Milo considered himself to be an "ordinary merchant", who loved to travel and make new fortunes. Six months before the daughter was due to be born, he heard of an opportunity to make a fortune, so he chartered a ship at the Port and left. Milo returned the day his daughter was born, but had learned that his wife and his daughter was dead (although his daughter was adopted by the Heaps secretly and received the name Jenna Heap). He was so depressed that he left where "the winds took him". Abduction Milo was eventually captured by a famous pirate of the seas known as Deakin Lee. He was imprisoned for seven years, but then a Darke storm from thousands of miles away (presumably the one created by DomDaniel) sent tremendous waves and Deakin Lee was sent to the water and was never seen again. Milo was then set free by his crew. Reuniting with Jenna Milo then returned to the Castle. After Jenna Heap's escape from Simon Heap, she reached The Port where a tall dark man grabbed Thunder and asked Jenna who she was. She didn't answer him and continued quickly. He later on met Marcia Overstrand in The Castle and Jenna once again fled when she saw him. Upset that Marcia had been inviting the stranger to The Castle, Marcia revealed that the stranger is Milo Banda, Jenna's real father.Flyte, chapter needed specified Syren﻿ "I cannot imagine why you are here, you must not stay here a moment longer. It is not suitable. These are not the kind of people you should be mixing with, Jenna." Milo met Jenna, Nicko Heap, O. Beetle Beetle and Snorri Snorrelssen at The Trading Post and brought them to his ship the Cerys. He insisted that they should travel home with him instead of flying on Spit Fyre. He showed Jenna a chest full with small tubes and explained that this was what he had been searching after for so long but only he knew about it and told Jenna not to tell anyone about it. His ship the Cerys later crashed into the rocks on the Isles of Syren and he and his men including Nicko and Snorri was ambushed by Skipper Fry and his henchmen. They were locked in the strong room and saved by Septimus]], Jenna and the others. When Jenna tells him about Skipper Fry and the Crowes being locked in the hold with the chest, he panics but focuses on getting the Cerys out in the water again. Fry and the Crowes breaks out from the hold together with what was hidden in the chest - warrior jinns. Fry order the jinns to kill Milo but is saved by Septimus for the second time. He makes the decision to abandon the ship. He later realises that he had been doubled-crossed by Tertius Fume who had wanted the jinn's for a long time and when he found out that Milo was searching for them he sold the chest to him so he could ship it to The Castle. Returning to the Castle Milo meets Marcia who has prepared to take the chest to the Sealed Room in the Wizard Tower.Syren﻿, chapter needed specified References ﻿ Category:Male Category:Marcia Category:ExtraOrdinary Wizards